Haunted
by BizarreToy
Summary: This story is a story about a dream that i had. Warning it has gore in the first chapter. Many years ago people wer kiled in a house that deidara and sakura r going to buy. Ghosts and a Demon now haunts their lives. They want to leave but they cannot. sorry im not good with summarys. im sure u wil love it i loved the dream. PLZ R&R.


Warning:extreamly gory kinda idk. but it will not b in later chapters i hope. this was a dream that i had so i wanted to make it a story. later chapters will be romantic and good i think that the dream was the best movie in the world because i was not in it so i seemd like i was watchin a movie. and excuse my grammer. my stories grammer are much better lol even though i was not good at english.

"Mommy... i'm so scared..." A little girl cried while holding onto her mothers dress.

"Its going to be okay sweet heart. Its going to be okay..." The little girls mother said holding her daughter close to her. She knew that it wouldn't be okay but she could not bring herself to tell her daughter that. She know that she cannot hide from what is coming after them. She wish that she could get out or atleast get her daughter out.

"Mommy." Her daughter cried.

"Shhh... I'm going to get you out of here." Her mother said looking the little girl in the eyes.

"But what about you? I want you with me!" The little girl cried loudly.

She grabbed her daughter by the face and looked at her. "I'm going to try and get out but I want you out first... Come on." She said pulling her daughter out from under the bed and walking slowly to the nearest window.

"You really think that you can get out." A hissing voice said from behind them.

They looked back to see what it was but didn't see anything. They didn't even know what was coming after them. The little girl started to scream and the mother started to cry and ran to the window as fast as she could with her daughter. She let the window up and picked her daughter up and sat her on the window ledge. "Honey... I love you and i want you to remember that."

Before her daugher could say anything her mother pushed her out of the two story window. "Mommy!" The little girl cried.

Her mother looked down out of the window to see if her daughter was okay.

"Mommy! Behind you! Jump! Please don't leave me!" The little girl got up with a limp and shouted to her mother after seeing a dark smoky shadow behind her.

Before her mother could turn around blood splattered all over the window and some even made it to the little girl. When the little girl saw her mother she could not believe her eyes. Her mothers throut was split to the spine. The dark figure behind her yanked the rest or her head off and threw it to the little girl. It landed a few inches infront of her. She screamed and ran. She didn't look back until she got to the road. She could see through one of the windows. She saw the figure looking at her. She backed up in the road and heard a horse behind her.

"It's not safe outside at night little girl." A man on the horse said.

"Please Help Me!" She yelled running to the horse. "Something killed my mother!"

He looked at her for a while and and told her to hop on. They rode to the police station and she told the police what happened.

The police did not believe her.

"I know what I saw. How about you go to that house in the morning and see for yourself." She was angry and sad.

"Alright. But we have to send police to the house tonight." The police officer said taking notes.

"No! You can't go to that house at night! It will kill you!"

The police sighed "Okay we will not go tonight." He lied. "But the man who brought you here said that you can stay with him and his family tonight or until you find your family."

"Okay." She whispered.

He sent her out and went home with the man. When they got to his house, he introduced her to his wife and children.

*Back to the police station*

"Okay we need to head to that house to see what happened." The same officer that talked with the little girl.

Two police officers hopped on their horse and rode to the house. They went inside and split up to find the body becuase the house was so big.

Finally one police officer found the body after 10 minutes. He bent down to see what happened. He have never seen anything to horrific. He got up and turned around. He walked one step and heard a laugh. He looked around the room and saw nothing. He was confused. Then he heard it again this time right behind him. He turned and saw a black figure. He opened his mouth to scream but before he could make a noise his jaw was ripped off. He fell to the floor. He was not dead but he wished he was. The second police officer walked in after hearing the noises and could not believe his eyes.

"What Happened!" He yelled.

The police officer on the floor motioned for him to run but he didn't move. He looked to the left and saw the black figure. He screamed and ran. He was almost to the door until the door slammed shut. He tried to open it but it would not budge.

"You cannot escape." The hissing voice said.

The officer believed the voice and pulled out his gun. He did not want to end up like his partner so he put the gun to his head, squeazed his eyes shut, and pulled the triger but the gun did not go off. He stared wide eyed wishing that he would have just listned to the little girl.

"Oh Please Have Merc-!" he started but could not finish. Before he knew it his heart was ripped out and showed to him. He looked down and fell to the ground dead.

So how was it Please R&R. Naruto and Sakura is not going to show up until Chapter 2. Sorry if it was gory. But it will not b as gory later on.


End file.
